Finding the Perfect One
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: When Bowser tells his son Bowser Jr that he must get a girlfriend to be his future queen, Kamek helps him choose which girl should be Bowser Jr's girlfriend. This is my first Mario story so no flames please!


There he was, the prince of the koopa king Bowser Jr. He sat on the smaller version of his dad's throne as he rested his arms on the armrest. He looked up when he heard the doors open, as he was ready to face anyone who was coming in. His dad King Bowser walked in, as two green shelled koopas followed behind him, holding the captured Princess Peach in shackles. She looked sad; her head was held low as her blue eyes looked down at the red carpet. They pushed her to Bowser as they bowed down and quickly left the room.

"We need to have a talk now since your mother is here" Bowser asserted looking at the princess.

She grew an angered look as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"**I'M NOT HIS MOTHER!**" She shouted

Bowser rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back on his son.

"What talk?" Bowser Jr. questioned

Bowser heavily sighed as he sat on the larger throne next to him, yanking Peach's chain leash so she could come closer.

"Well if you're going to be king when I pass away you'll have to have a girlfriend now" Bowser told

Bowser Jr eyes widened as he froze for a while.

"**A** **GIRLFRIEND!?" **He shouted

Bowser nodded his head while Peach rolled her eyes.

"Why would he need a girlfriend? He's barely nine years old; he has plenty of time ahead of him to think about being in real relationship" Peach told with a scoff

Bowser Jr nodded his head in agreement as Bowser gave the two a dirty look.

"Well he listens to me" Bowser assumed as he slammed his fist on the armrest.

"But dad, I don't want none of those whiny, desperate, gold digging koopa girls in this kingdom" Bowser Jr complained

"Choose one now, and Kamek will help you out" Bowser ordered

A Magikoopa with light blue clothing, a matching hat and glasses that covered his eyes walked in as Bowser smiled.

"There you are Kamek, I want you to help Bowser Jr find the perfect future queen, while I and his mother must spend some quality time together" He told as he winked at Peach, who just looks in disgust.

"Ok, come on Bowser Jr" Kamek beckoned

Bowser Jr got out of the throne as he slowly walked out of the room, leaving Bowser and Peach alone.

The two flew away from the castle, Bowser Jr was in his clown copter and Kamek was on his broom. Kamek noticed that stern look on his face as he shook his head.

"Cheer up boy, I'm sure you'll find the perfect girl" Kamek told

Bowser Jr quickly glanced at him and grunted.

"Yeah, probably a thief that will steal all of my stuff or maybe some obsessed fan girl" He groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"You don't know that" Kamek told

Bowser Jr sighed as they landed somewhere in the Koopa Kingdom. It was a park with a lot of eager koopa girls waiting for him in a long line.

"Oh Mushrooms" Bowser Jr groaned.

He sat at a table as the first girl came up. She had light pink curly hair, with a matching shell and blue eyes.

"Hi my name is Emily and I think I'll be the perfect one for you!" She squealed

Bowser Jr gave her a weird look as he continued.

"Why do you think you're capable of that?" He questioned

She leaned closer to him as he leaned back.

"I will take care of you forever, and ever, and ever" She told with a creepy smile.

Bowser Jr grew a weird look on his face as he glanced at Kamek.

"Get her away from me. NEXT!" He shouted

Two strong koopas with black shells and shades on grabbed her by her arms and dragged her away.

The next koopa came up. She had a green shell with lime green hair and eyes. She gave him a friendly smile as he shook his head.

"My name is Ivy and I think I'll be your future queen" She told

"Why do you think that?" Bowser Jr questioned

"I think we'll be perfect for each other, plus I'm a vegetarian so I won't eat up your food" She explained

He looked down and shook his head; he knew Bowser hated vegetarians.

"You didn't make it next!" He shouted

She frowned as she slowly left the park. The next girl had orange hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Karen and I love to sing, dance, go to parties oh this one time when I went to a party, it was my best friend's birthday we were best friends since the first grade and she is so like-"

"NEXT!" Bowser Jr shouted

The bodyguards dragged her away as another koopa came up. She had purple hair and light blue eyes.

"My name is Leslie and I think that you'll like me" She told

"Why?" Bowser Jr questioned

"I'm evil like you, together we can take over all of the kingdoms and I will use my dark power and summon the demons and the undead from the depths of hell so we could take over the whole world" She taunted with an evil smile.

He gave a blank stare as he trembled.

"GET HER OUT OF THIS KINGDOM! NEXT!" Bowser Jr shouted

The koopas came for her, but she did a really creepy laugh and jumped on to a tree.

"YOU"LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" She shouted

She continued to evilly laugh until she felt something sunk into her neck. She slowly glanced and saw it was tranquilizer as she fell asleep. She fell out of the tree and landed hard on the ground as the koopas dragged her away.

Bowser sighed with relief and wiped his forehead, and put his other hand on his chest.

"See I told you all of these girls are just… strange" He uttered with a blank stare.

The next koopa girl came up. She had a golden shell with diamonds on it, with the same eyes as his and her golden curly hair was in two ponytails. She had a white bandanna around her neck that showed a heart. Bowser Jr looked her up and down and smiled.

"My name is Roxie and I'm often described as a spoiled, bossy, and evil girl" She scoffed as she curled her hair with her finger.

"Why do you think you should be my girlfriend?" Bowser Jr asked

"I think I should be your girlfriend because I defeated Mario and Luigi easily often" She brushed her bangs out of her face. "Also I've been a huge fan of you for years, but I'm not obsessed with you like that first girl"

Bowser Jr nodded his head in agreement as he held her hand.

"She's the one, everyone could go home!" He shouted

All of the girls groaned and some even cried as they departed from the park in different directions.

"Are you ready to meet my father?" He questioned

She nodded as she went into his clown copter. Kamek and Bowser Jr stared at each other for a while.

"I told you" Kamek spoke

"Fine, I guess you were right" Bowser Jr groaned

The three flew away from the park, as Bowser Jr knew he chose the perfect one.


End file.
